


you run my mind boy

by fromthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, akaashi keiji is the moon, and the sun is technically a star so, bokuto's thoughts, i'm drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemoon/pseuds/fromthemoon
Summary: akaashi keiji lights up bokuto koutarou’s life, and maybe his heart too.





	you run my mind boy

there are some people who prefer to be looking over at the sun rather than the moon and then there are some who prefer to be admiring the moonlight rather than the bright rays of light the sun radiates, then there are some who prefer to look at people who shin in ways unlike either, who glow in the dark and in the light like no other has ever before.

 

bokuto koutarou looks at akaashi like he’s the prettiest thing in the world, like a poor victim to a magician’s hypnotizing wheel, or a moth attracted to a flame, or, to put it at its simplest explanation: just a normal boy in love with another boy.

-

akaashi keiji, if his beauty is required to be compared by something, bokuto would pick the moon. the moon, for bokuto, has always been the winner between debates about whether the sun or the moon was cooler. there was never any specific reason why bokuto chose that over the other, perhaps it was because his favorite color was silver and grey, or maybe it was because the moon wouldn’t blind you if you looked too much, or maybe bokuto just liked it because no one ever did and he felt like he should.

 

either way, bokuto koutarou saw akaashi keiji the same way he did with the moon. his amber eyes filled with bright wonder, with curiousity and longing, because when he was a kid he always wanted to walk on the moon just like all the other astronauts. he wanted to do that weird western dance- the moon walk -and wanted to do those big leaps of humanity and he wanted to experience what moving without gravity felt like.

 

he always knew from the start that him and akaashi keiji would be the bestest friends, would be closer than anyone else in the world, and that they’d have a special bond. bokuto doesn’t want to brag, but he feels, or even goes as far as to say that he knows, that keiji’s tosses were made for him. the ball always hit his palm perfectly, the sparkly tingling he always felt in his fingers felt so surreal, and the smile akaashi keiji always gave him after every spike proved that they had this spiker-setter relationship that not even the weird couple form aoba johsai had, or not even the weird kid and shrimpy from karasuno had.

 

he takes pride in knowing that akaashi keiji had gone to fukurodani, even though he knows perfectly that bokuto had not gone there for him but probably for the academic standards fukurodani, or maybe even the good record of volleyball teams the school had, but either way, fate led him to the other, so all’s well that ends well, right?

 

and if bokuto had ever told you that sometimes akaashi keiji was someone prettier than anything, even the moon although akaashi keiji had reminded him of the moon a lot, then he’d tell you to shut up and keep it a secret, because akaashi keiji must never know.

-

another reason why akaashi keiji was like the moon is because his face shines in a weird way. not in a way like, it’s greasy or something, but in a way that it kind of glows prettily and bokuto’s always so amazed at it. he once asked what another word for glow or shine was, and akaashi keiji said illuminate and bokuto thought, okay wow, maybe illuminate wasn’t just a thing to describe the moon, maybe something else too, like akaashi keiji himself.

 

the moon illuminates the sky like a fading flashlight lighting up a path of darkness, like a faint flame lighting up the most closed and darkest rooms, or like the reflection of the sun on windows whenever it’s the afternoon or as konoha calls it, golden hour. and like how the moon illuminates the dark sky, akaashi keiji lights up bokuto koutarou’s life, and maybe his heart too.

-

it’s sad sometimes that the moon disappears and goes silent when the sun is up, but bokuto knows that’s a thing because revolving earth and so, but he stll thinks it’s his right as a fan of the moon to be able to watch it at all the times. because you know, someone would want to appreciate the beauty of the moon and the competitive boy he is, he want to be the one who always does that.

 

but while the sun is up and night is nowhere near, he thinks akaashi keiji makes the perfect moon. he’s glowy, he’s gentle, he’s mesmerizing, he’s beautiful and amazing, bokuto always wants to look at him and bokuto is so, so very in love with akaashi keiji.

-

being in love with akaashi keiji is like how the sun is concerning the moon. or at least, that’s what bokuto makes it out to be.

 

the sun (him, bokuto) is so bright (because akaashi onced called him that) and its light goes towards the moon (at least that’s what he learned in his science class) and akaashi keiji has always said that he relies a lot on bokuto for strength and motivation.

 

okay, he has never actually said that out loud, but every time akaashi keiji looks something that isn’t himself, he looks toward bokuto or approaches bokuto and suddenly he turns okay again. and it’s like the moon looking toward the sun for its moonlight, and bokuto thinks that’s pretty.

 

he’s always known that akaashi keiji calls him a star, a star player or just a star, but if bokuto were to be asked what he’d associate with akaashi keiji, it would be the moon.

 

and honestly, it would be okay with bokuto if he wouldn’t be able to walk or step foot on the moon because he already has his very own moon in his arms.

 

(it’s akaashi keiji)

 

**Author's Note:**

> title comes form frank ocean's forrest gump!!
> 
> i believe at this moment i'm intoxicated aka drunk so if there are any grammatical errors or typos i'll be sure to look into them in the morning when i'm sober and not hungover BUT anyway thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
